The Love of All
by sweetblonde17
Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year. Everything and everyone is going to change. When he thought he saw the worst of Voldemort, wait till you see what he has coming up next,for once he might have to protect someone more important than himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

The Heart of All

Chapter 1

_The narrow stone hallway was dark and gave an eerie presence. Harry Potter walked slowly while candle light guided his path. What was this place? After walking for a few minutes he heard a voice. The voice was crying. Harry began to run down the hallway to see what was wrong. He stopped when he got to the end of thecorridor that opened up to a fairly large room. There in the middle of the room was a dead body of a man, and a girl kneeling sorrowfully before it. Harry couldn't see her face because it was buriedin the dead man's chest, but he was sad for the girl because she obviously lost someone very dear to her. _

"_Excuse me," Harry said. "But are you alright?" Harry was waiting for her to say what a stupid question that was,but the girl didn't answer. She was still crying,with locks of blonde hairescaping from her ponytail. Harry walked a little closer to the girl. _

"_Excuse me but what happened?" Still, there was no answerfrom the girl. Shewas stillsobbingover her loss. Harry was now beside the girl. He touched her shoulder._

"_Are you all right, and who did this?" The girl stood up. Harry stillcould not see her face, but she stopped crying. It was a bit of an accomplishment. "Who are you?" Harry asked in a whisper._

"_I think you know who I am," said the girl but it was not a girl's voice, but the voice of LordVoldemort. The girl turned around and Harry beheld,instead ofthe face of thegrievinggirl,the ugly face of Voldemort. Before anything else had a chance tohappen, Voldemort pulled out his wand and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of light came toward Harry, and then everything went dark.

* * *

_

Harry Potter woke up to his Uncle Vernon yelling at him to get out of bed. He jumped out of bed, still a little bit spooked about the dream. Who was that girl, and why was that man dead? He sighed, and promised himself he would tell Ron and Hermione.

Harry then put on a very baggy shirt, which used to be Dudley's, and very baggy pants that, surprisingly, also used to beDudley's. He didn't even bother trying to comb his hair, knowing that either way it was still going to be messy.

Harry was about to go down stairs when he hearda tapping at his window. Hedwig, his snowy white bird, was waiting patiently for him to open it. Harry walked across and opened the window. In came Hedwig, Ron's owl Pidwidgeon,and another that he had never seen before. He first went to Ron's owl, where he found a package and a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday! I hope the Dursley's are beingokay, if not, Fred and George willtake care of them for you. They can give them some of their new treats. Mom made a cake for you which is in the parcel. She believes that they aren't feeding you enough. I'll give you your present later!_

_Ron_

Harry opened the parcel and found a birthday cake that Mrs. Weasley made herself. He couldn't wait to have a piece, but he would save it for later. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going well. I can't wait to see you again! Dumbledore is going to be in touch with you soon. He's already talked to Ron and me about it. I have been reading many fascinating books aboutthingswe should learn at the next D.A. meeting, that is, if we're still having it of course. Have a Happy Birthday Harry! I want to give you your birthday present personally._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

He now knew where the other owl came from. He quickly took the letter from it and tore the envelope open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be picking you up from your Aunt and Uncle's house at eight o'clock this evening. Please be ready by that time. Just letHedwig go, andshe will find me._

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. Happy Birthday!_

Harry became excited by the thought that he would be leaving the Dursley's for another whole year. Every year, around this time, he was always feeling the excitement of leaving this god forsaken house that was supposed to be home to him.

He packed as quickly as he could, and double checked that he didn't leave anything behind. He looked at the clock, it read one. He headed down stairs where he met the Dursley's. Harry could no longer hide the grin that was on his heart as well ason his face.

"Why are you so bloody happy," asked an annoyed Vernon.

"Because I'm leaving today. Professor Dumbledore is coming for me at eight tonight."

Hearing this, all the Dursley's smiled as well, except for Dudley.

"But we were going to go to Aunt Marge's tomorrow, and Harry is always being chased by the dogs. Can't he stay one more day?" The fat boy looked at his father with his pleading eyes.

"No, Dudley I'm afraid that Harry will not be joiningus for that. As a matter of fact, he won't be joining us for another whole year!"

Even though the Dursley's wereobviously pleased,there was no one moredelighted than Harry. For the next few hours, until eight, he went around saying good-bye to everything and everyone that livedon Privet Drive. He was so happy, that he even opened his transfiguration book from last year and read it. By the time it was eight o'clock, Harry had read at least half way through it. He heard a knocking that the front door and raced over to answer it before anyone else could. At the door was no other than Albus Dumbledore himself,headmaster at HogwartsSchool ofWitchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hello Harry," said Professor Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Hello Professor." Harry was completely stunned to see that Professor Dumbledore was actually standing in his doorway.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Harry felt like a complete idiot for not doing it in the first place. "I'm sorry Professor. Come in." Harry stepped aside and let Dumbledore pass.

"Before we leave, I would like to talk to your Aunt and Uncle."

"Yes professor. I'll get my stuff from upstairs." Harry ran up the stairs, grabbed his things, andheaded backdownstairs as quickly as he could. He found Dumbledore and the Dursley's in the living room. Dumbledore sat on the two person couch while the Dursley's sat on the opposite side of him on the sofa. Dumbledore was happily sipping tea, while the Dursley's stared at the tea as if ithad sprouted three heads, simply because it was given to them by a wizard.

"Ah! Harry, justtheperson I wanted to see. Come, sit down and have a bit of tea." Harry sat down beside Dumbledore while Dumbledore poured the tea. "Its pumpkin spice, Harry. Its supposedly help my cough."

Harry took the cup and tasted the tea. The pumpkin spice was delicious! It warmed his body and no sooner had he received it, then it was gone.

"As you know, I am taking Harry to his friend's house and you will no longer have to care for him. Actually, you will probably no longer need to house him." The Dursley's looked stunned.

"What do you mean?" Vernon asked.

"I mean Harry will be seventeen next year and, in the wizarding world, he is of age. All I ask is that you keep him until his birthday next year. You see, when I left Harry here, I put a spell over the house to protect Harry until he was of age and, since Harry will be of age next year, he will no longer be safe here and he may leave."

"You bet I'll leave," Harry mumbled.

"Which brings me to another thing; It disturbs me to knowHarry has been so badly mistreated while here for all these years. Petunia, I thought you would be kind to your sister's only son, but all you have done is to be cruel to him, and not care for him. I am very upset with you," Dumbledore paused, "with all of you."

"Now wait just a minute," said Vernon, "What gives you the right tocriticize my family like that? We are not afraid of you."

"On the contrary, you are Vernon and you know it," Dumbledore said keeping his temper to himself. "You know that I could make your life a living nightmare if I wanted to, and trust me, if Idon't than another will."

Vernon said nothing. "Now Harry," Dumbledore turned back to him, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, let's get going then. We don't want to waste any time!" With that, Dumbledore and Harry walked out the front door into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing absolutely nothing

Before I start the second chapter I would like to say thank you for my very first reviewer for this story. **Elfluver13. **I would also like to thank **luvthefluf **for being my beta. I will update by Nov. 30.

**Elfluver13:** _No it is not **BlondeRebel14** because I cannot imagine her crying. Especially over a BOY! Just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

_

The Love of All

Chapter 2

Once outside Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Lumos,"Instantly therewas light at the end of his wand. "Come with me Harry. We must get to the portkey." Dumbledore was now walking briskly towards the lamp across the street.

"Professor," Harry said running after him. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Why, we're going to The Burrow of course," Dumbledore said, as if it wasa most normal occurence for a teenager to be taken from a house on Privet Drive toa house miles away in the middle of the night. "Mrs. Weasley has implored me that I must bring you so she can feed you properly. Oh, and of course Ron and Hermione have been worried sick about you." Dumbledore started to move quickly toward the lamppost.

Harry's heart leaped. He was going to the Burrow!No matter what Ron said about his house, it was still home to Harry. "Harry," Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore looking intentlyat him. "We must get going. They're waiting for us." Harry walked over and grabbed what looked like a pair of spectacles. Soon, both Dumbledore and Harry were standing in front of the Burrow.

Harry looked at the Burrow.Recently, he'd been dreamingabout the Burrow and the magic it held.Remembering this, he asked,"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I need to tell you about something." Dumbledore looked at Harry. Concern wasevident in his wearyhis eyes.

"What is it?" Before Harry could answer, he heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! Harry Potter is that you!" Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry by suffocating hug anda kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Harry, what a fine looking boy you're turning out to be! Just like your father and mother!You must have grown an inch or so. Well lets not diddle-daddle. You must be fed!Let's get inside and have a cup of tea."

Harry and Dumbledore followed Mrs. Weasley. "Meet me later in the kitchen at midnight," Dumbledore whispered. Harry nodded. Inside the house was busy with excitement. Many people sat at the Weasley's table, most of which Harry new. The room grew silent when Harry and Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry," said an excited Remus. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry looked at the people before him. "Hello everyone."

Hellos wereheard aroundthe room. "Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "We were just about to start a meeting. You must be tired, how about you go and find Ron and Hermione? They will be awfully glad to see you." Something about Mrs. Weasley saying Hermione's name was different. Maybe it was pride when she said it, or maybe it was loathing? Well, something was different, but he shrugged it off and headed for Ron's room.

When he opened the door, he was greetedby a high- pitched screamcoming from Hermione.She flung her arms around him in a hug much the same as Mrs. Weasley's.

"Harry! It's so good to see you," Hermione said, her arms still around his neck.

"It's good to see you too, but can you stop choking me?" Harry was about to fall, over but luckily Hermione let go.

"Harry, it's good to see you mate," Ron sat on his bed, opposite of what was supposedly Harry's.

"You too," Harry sat on the other bed.

"Harry, here's your birthday present," Hermione gave Harry a gift wrapped in gold and red paper with a bow on top. Inside, was a book that was all about Defense against the Dark Arts with different types of spells and how to use them.

"Thanks Hermione. I love it!" Hermione beamed with pleasure at hearing this. Next, he opened Ron's. Ron's was untidily wrapped in newspaper. Inside was a bunch of candy and many other intriguing items. Harry was about to pop one of the candies into his mouth whenRon interrupted.

"Stop, don't eat that!" Harry stopped and looked at Ron. "It's from Fred and George's joke shop. The one you were about to eat is called 'Hairy Scary.' You eat it, and you will have hair everywhere for the next two days. All these things I bought for you are for when we get to Hogwarts. I thought we might use them on Malfoy."

Harry smiled, "Ron, you're absolutely brilliant!"

"Well, I'm not starting _my_ sixth year with a detention." Hermione looked very stern about the idea. "Please Ron, stop being so childish. It's like getting back at Malfoy is like your lifetime ambition. Besides, Harry wouldn't go along with you. Would you Harry?"

"Actually…"

"Very well, you two can be childish, but don't count me in."

"Fine, we won't," Ron said.

Silence filled the room. "So what have you two been doing this summer?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Both Ron and Hermione looked down at there feet.

"Oh not much," said Hermione. "Actually, I spent two weeks at my house, and then spent the rest of the summer here."

"Oh, cool," said Harry. "So, what did you guys do here?"

"Oh um... well we did lots of stuff. You know we played Quidditch, went to Diagon Alley, you know stuff like that." Ron said.

"Oh give it up Ron!" Hermione looked like she was about to explode. "Harry, we have something to tell you and Ron here was going to tell you, but since he can't bring himself to do it I will! Harry, Ron and I are going out!"

Harry looked startled by the sudden out burst and Ron looked actually quite frightened. "You are?" Harry looked puzzled. He knew that Ron liked Hermione, but he never thought he would have the guts to ask her out.

"Uh... ya, whatever Hermione said. Bloody hell Hermione I was bringing myself to tell him. You should have waited a few more minutes. You didn't need to yell it to him."

"Oh come off it Ron. You never would have told him." This began another famous battle between Ron and Hermione. Harry knew they were pefect for each other, and smiled during there whole argument.

"Will you two ever shut up?" Ginny walked in and sat next to Harry. "I can hear you from my room and the goul in the attic said you need to shut up as well."

"Hi," Harry said.

"Oh, hey Harry." Ginny smiled at him. "Hermione, my mom says that we need to go to bed."

"Okay Ginny, just a second." Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "'Night Ron, 'night Harry." Then both girls left, leaving the two boys alone.

Ron turned to Harry. "Wow, I thought I would see the day." Harry laughed as Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"We'd better get to bed," Ron yawned. "Mum has lots of chores that she wants us to do tomorrow. 'Night Harry."

"'Night Ron." The lights went out.

* * *

Harry tip-toed down the stairs quietly at midnight. In the kitchen Dumbledore sat, as promised,in one of the chairs, patiently waiting for Harry to arrive. 

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him. "Sit down and tell me about this dream of yours."

Harry sat down and told Dumbledore the dream, trying not to leave anything out. "I'm glad you told me this Harry."

"What does it mean Professor? Is that man in trouble? And what about the girl?"

"Harry, many of your questions will soon be answered, but I suggest you get some sleep and forget all about the dream."

"Yes Professor. Goodnight." Harryturned to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do tell Ron and Hermione. You should always cofide in your friends for help." Harry nodded, and walked out the door. Slowly, he made his way to Ron's bedroom.

Harry got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Shortly afterwards,he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I as usual don't own any of this

Thank you for reviewing! **_Please, _**I would like different people than my friends (no offence) Sorry its late but choir took over for the week and I had to go. I will hopefully be finished with the Chapter four by Dec. elventh.

**Agent047**: Oops I was going to name it The Heart of All but in the end I liked the The Love of All instead, my mistake.

**HakushoRurouni:** I agree that Harry and Ginny belong together but I thought there were too many Harry and Ginny stories. Do the unexpected you know?

I hope that Chapter 4 will be done by the Dec. 12 but choir is really hetic this time of year so I'm sorry and please be patient with me.

Okay, here's chapter 3.

Faithful and True,

Sweetblonde13

The Love of All

Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning to the booming voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, Harry come down to get breakfast!" Ron was slowly getting up. Still in there pajamas both boy's made there way to the kitchen.

Harry opened the kitchen door and was greeted by the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and every other breakfast food smell you could think of. Hermione and Ginny were both diligently helping Mrs. Weasley with cooking and preparing the table. Unlike the boys both girls had already showered and dressed.

"Morning Harry, morning Ron," said Hermione.

Both nodded to tired to form the word 'morning' with there lips.

"Oh good, you boys are finally up. Now sit down so we can eat. I cooked a feast just for you Harry. You probably were starving at the Dursley's," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. You're the best cook I know." Mrs. Weasley gave a satisfactory smile and everyone sat down to eat breakfast. At the table was Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone ate till their hearts content.

"Mum, where's dad?" Ron asked right before stuffing another piece of sausage in his mouth.

"He's at the office. He left about an hour before you got up," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Well boys, I have some chores for you to do for me."

Ron groaned, "But mom Harry just got in yesterday. Can't we play quidditch first?"

"No, there are things that must be done first before you go off on your brooms." Mrs. Weasley sent them to do chores such as to de-gnome the garden, clean the dishes, and basically the whole house top to bottom. They had finished around supper time.

"Were having some friends from the Order coming over from dinner," announced Mrs. Weasley. "I want all of you down for dinner at six o'clock sharp." She left the living room leaving Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry alone.

Ron through himself on the couch. "Glad thats over," he mumbled. "I'm so tired." Hermione sat down beside him.

"Oh quit being such a baby Ron. It wasn't that bad." Hermione said. Ginny started her way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I'm going upstairs first to write to a friend and then change for dinner."

Ron looked up. "You're not writing to Dean are you?"

"What if I am?" Ginny shot back.

"Oh will you to stop fighting? Ginny I'm coming with you." Hermione got up from the couch and followed Ginny up stairs.

"What does she see in that guy anyway?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "i don't know."

For the next hour they played wizards chest. Ron had won most of the games. At six both girls came down all tidy up for dinner.

"What have you two been doing?" Hermione asked shocked that they didn't change.

"Playing wizards chest of course. Wanna play?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. "A typical boy." All four walked into the dinning room. Inside they met Lupin, Mad- Eye Moody, Tonks, and an unfamiliar woman that stood by Mrs. Weasley carrying a chocolate cake to the table.

"Oh good, all of you are here so we can started eating." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry sat by Ron and Lupin and across from him was the mysterious woman he had never met. Mrs. Weasley, like this morning made a feast. She made potatoes, ham, green beans, noodles, and other delicious foods.

"Oh Harry you haven't met Miss Wills yet." Lupin pointed to the mysterious woman that sat in across from Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Wills." Harry said. Miss Wills gave Harry a smile. Harry noticed that she was very beautiful. She had golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It's wonderful to have finally have met you Harry and its Professor Wills to you."

"She going to be your new defense against the dark arts teacher Harry," Lupin explained.

"I can't wait till I have you in my class. Lupin tells me you wish to be an Auror."

"Uh, yeah I would like to be one," Harry said unsure if it was the right thing.

"That's wonderful Harry," she said smiling.

"What does Elizabeth want to do Celia?" Lupin asked.

"She would like to become a healer of course just like her mother," Professor Wills said.

"You were a healer?" Harry asked.

Lupin and Professor Wills gave a confuised looked at Harry. Then both started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Harry," Lupin said. "Elizabeth is Professor Wills niece not her daughter." Harry turned a shade of red.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be," Professor Wills said after she was done laughing. "You didn't know. All is well. I must go," said Professor Wills. "Have to get back to Hogwarts. Thank you for a wonderful dinner Mrs. Weasley."

"You're quite welcome dear." Professor Wills then got up and left. After everyone finished eating they made their way to the living room. Tonks and Lupin sat on one couch while Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley sat on another. Ginny and Harry sat on the floor.

"So," Lupin said. "Are you all ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh that reminds me," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your letters came in this morning. I will go get all of your books tomorrow." Excitement ran through Harry. Soon he would be back in Hogwarts. Behind the safety of the walls Voldemort would not be able to get him... for now at least.

"I must be getting home," said Tonks starting to get up from the couch.

"I to must be going." Said Lupin. "Have business to attend to tomorrow and I will need a good night sleep if I ever wnat to complete it."

"Good-bye Tonks, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Good-bye," they said at once then they left.

"They make such a good couple," said Mrs. Weasley.

"WHAT!" Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all said in shock.

"Don't you think so?"

"Are they together?" Asked Ginny.

"Well no, not exactly, but they should be." All four of them looked at Mrs. Weasley as if she was insane. "Well what are you four still doing down here? Off with ya!" All four of them went to there rooms.

Ron and Harry layed in the two beds that were made for them. "Do you really think that Lupin would ever like Tonks that way?" Ask Harry.

Harry saw Ron shrug in the dark. "I really don't know. Iguess it could happen. Night Harry."

"Night Ron." Harry though didn't sleep. He couldn't help thinking about his own relationship with Cho. Well, whats left of it. After that big fight Harry really didn't think that they were ever going to go out again. Harry wondered if they could still be friends. But after pondering it for awhile he decided that there would be an uncomfortable space between them. Ron had interupted his thoughts as he began to snore. Harry soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope all of my wonderful reviewers had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! I really really sorry for the long wait but I had **elfluver13** telling me that I needed to update _Legolas' Sweetheart _and I've also been sick.

**Disclaimer:** I think you guys know what I'm going to say. I OWN NOTHING!

The Love of All

Chapter 4

A week at the Weasley's passed. Soon it was time to go to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited, but no one was as excited as Harry was. Hogwarts was like his second home. Mrs. Weasley had already bought their supplies for their sixth year.

"Come on children were don't want you to miss your train," Mrs. Weasley said. She was basically sprinting toward the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"Mum, can you slow down a bit?" asked Ron. "You don't have anything to carry. It's easier for you to hurry."

"We wouldn't _be_ in a hurry Ronald if _someone_ would have gotten up when they were suppose to," His mother was glaring at him and then she continued at her pace that she had been going the whole time. Ron's face turned bright red. Hermione rolled her eyes and began trying to catch up with Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "She got a point you know," said Harry. "If you have gotten up when you were suppose to..."

"Oh shut up," said a very agitated Ron.

"Oh shut up Ron, both you." Ginny walked up behind them. "Were going to miss the train if you boys don't walk." Harry and Ron agreed and soon they were on platform nine and three-quarters. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry.

"You be good. Stay out of trouble. Oh I can't believe your leaving again." Mrs.Weasley was crying. Then she hugged Ron and Ginny giving the same message. She grabbed Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Hermione blushed and nodded.

All four were on the train to Hogwarts. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Professor Wills, she's interesting isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"She seems nice," Harry insisted.

"I know that but when I was over at the Weasley's and I saw her.She and Professor Snape were always in deep conversation about something. Another thing is that I over heard Mrs. Weasley talking to her one day and Mrs. Weasley was saying sorry about someone they lost. Maybe somebody died. I wonder if they were in the Order?" Hermione paused for a moment then looked at Harry.

"Listen you guys I have something to tell you," Harry said. He had almost forgot to tell them about his dream. He told Ron, Hermione, Ginny about his dream and the girl.

"At least you told Dumbledore,"Hermione said. "He deserves to know."

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron interupted. "Do you think its real?"

"I really don't know. The dream of your father was real remember?"

"Yea Harry but remember Voldemort is out to get you," Ginny said. "Sometimes I think you forget that."

The door to the car opened and there stood Draco Malfoy. "Well, well look who we have here Potty and Weasel. Oh and of course the mudblood."

"What do you want Malfoy," Ron asked his face was turning red again.

"You need to come to the Prefect car to get your schedules and to have that stupid and pointless meeting," Malfoy replied.

"Bye Harry save us a spot at dinner," Hermione said. Soon it was only Ginny and Harry.

"Are you leaving to?" Harry saw that Ginny was preparing to leave.

"Um... actually Harry was going to see Dean but I'll be back soon though. Bye."

"Bye." Ginny left leaving Harry alone. Harry eyes began to shut and soon was sleeping as rain began to pelt the windows.

* * *

_"Mommy, Mommy!" Cried the little girl. "Whats going on?"_

_"Hush child," Said the pretty blonde woman to her child with much urgency in her voice. _

_"Where's daddy?"_

_"He'll be back soon. Darling do you remember the hiding place mommy showed you? I told you if mommy and daddy had bad people over at the house you were suppose to hide and not to say a word until Auntie came for you. Remember?" The little girl nodded. Her rosy cheeks were now tear stained and her dress was torn and dirty. "Well there are some bad men coming over and I need you to hide for me and daddy."_

_"But what if something happens to you?" Said the girl._

_"You don't come out. No matter what happens, you stay in there. You'll be safe there." A dark hair man came in._

_"They're here Isabel, they're here. We have to hide her!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Oh my sweet, sweet girl," the man embraced his child and held her. "You be good, you here? Don't be causing problems. Someday your going to be a wonderful witch. I love you, sweetie."_

_"I love you to daddy."_

_The man let go of his daughter. "Go and hide her Isabel."_

_"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible Stephen." She took the girl and lead her to an unkown room in the house and put the girl into a small room. "Now don't you move. I love you, darling."_

_"I love you too mommy." So the room was filled with darkness and the only sound that was heard was the crying of a little girl.

* * *

_

"Harry wake up," Ginny said gently tugging on his shoulder. "Where almost at Hogwarts. Get changed."

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Ginny?"

"Man that must have be some dream. You were tossing and turning and saying 'no, no' over and over again."

"Yea it was some dream. Listen Ginny can you give me second so I can change?"

"Yea no problem," Ginny left the room. Soundlessly Harry changed into his Hogwarts uniform. 'That dream was so unreal but it felt like it was real,' thought Harry. He was very confused and knew he had to tell Ron and Hermione and even Dumbledore himself.

When the train stopped Harry left the compartment and saw Ginny waiting for him. They made there way to one of the carriages.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny, do you mind if I sit with you?" Luna Lovegood popped her head inside the carriage.

"Sure you can Luna. How was your summer?" Ginny had always liked Luna and Harry never knew why. He even liked her a little but and for what reason it was god only knew why.

"Oh it was great! My father and I what looking for the Tickle Monster this summer. We heard muggles talking about it and decided to see it ourselves."

"Um... Luna," said Harry. "I don't know how to tell you this but the Tickle Monster is just what parents say before they tickle their child."

"Harry," Luna gave him a quizical look. "I know all about muggles and I just so happen to know that the Tickle Monster must be real. Why else would people say that the Tickle Monster was going to get them?"

Harry sighed. He didn't fell like fighting with Luna so he let it go and stared at the window into the starless sky until they reached the castle.

Ginny and Harry said good-bye to Luna and headed toward the Griffindor table. Many people were looking up at the staff table. 'They must be talking about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' thought Harry. Then he over heard a couple of girls.

"Did you see her?"

"Yea, she looks like she our age. Way to young to be a teacher."

Harry looked at the staff table. There he saw was Dumbledore, Professor Wills, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid... Harry took in a quick breath. He knew who everyone was talking about. It was not Professor Wills. But someone else, some other girl. A girl, in his mind who was positively beautiful.

* * *

Review Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Elfluver13: **Chill out its coming. Give me time, if you could wait for Ginny and Harry than you can wait just a few more chapters.

The Love of All

Chapter 5

The Feast began and still everyone talked about the goddess that sat by Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. The first years were sorted out and Ron and Hermione came and sat by Harry.

"Everyone settle down," said Dumbledore. "Before we eat there is still one more person that needs to be sorted. Miss Warren, come here." The girl walked over to Dumbledore. "This is Elizabeth Warren everyone. She is Professor Wills niece. This year she is a sixth year. Miss Warren if I may."

Dumbledore put the hat on Elizabeth's head. Everyone sat speechless, waiting for the hat to sort her. Finally, the hat boomed "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud applause for Elizabeth as she made here way to Ginny and sat down across from Harry. She smiled at Ginny who was introducing herself to her.

"Now let the feast begin!" Exclaimed Dumbledore as food began to appear. Ron began to stuff his plate as Hermione looked in disgust. Harry looked at Elizabeth who was laughing at Ron.

"Your friend must be very hungry," she said to Harry.

Stunned, Harry tried to talk to her. "Umm… he hasn't beaten I mean eaten since this morning." Harry blushed. She smiled and filled her plate with food as well.

"I don't know if you remember me Elizabeth but I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione ignoring Ron and his eating habits.

"Hermione? Is that really you? Of course I remember you! You went to the dance with Victor. How could I ever forget you? Victor talked about you all the time."

Ron stopped eating and Hermione blushed. "I thought your two broke up," Ron said angrily

"We did Ron. You don't need to get all testy about it." Hermione retorted. Hermione turned back to Elizabeth. "This is Ron. My boyfriend but right now he's being an idiot."

"Oh Elizabeth just you wait. He's my brother, he can be worse. Wait till you get these two together and they start causing chaos around the school." Ginny said pointing to Ron and Harry. "Even she causes some of the problems." Ginny pointed to Hermione.

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you guys know where I can find out when Quidditch Tryouts are? You know like the captain so that I can tell him or her that I'm interested in trying out."

"Well you've come to the right place then because Harry is the captain of the Quidditch team," Ron said stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Really," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes," exclaimed Ginny. "He's a great seeker. We've been winning the Quidditch cup for four years now becuase of him."

"I'm not the only one who plays well Ginny," Harry blushed. Elizabeth just looked at him. She was seemed humored by the attention Harry got from his friends.

After the feast Ginny ran off to find her boyfriend and Hermione and Ron went to go show the first years where they were supposed to go. Elizabeth and Harry walked alone to the Fat Lady. Neither said anything for a while.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked.

"I like it. It's really different from my other school I was at."

"Where were you at before Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, for the for the first four years I went to Beauxbaton Academy and then in my fifth year I tranfered to Durmstrang when the new Headmaster decided that it would be a co-ed school," she replied.

"Let me guess," Harry said. "When your aunt got the job as Defense against the Dark Arts professor your parents thought you would be safe if you came here instead, right?"

Elizabeth looked down sadly at the stone floor. "My parents are dead."

"Oh," Harry said. He felt so bad for ever thinking they were alive. "I'm sorry. But look at it this way," Harry said cheerfully. "We have something in common with each other. My parents are dead too."

Elizabeth smiled. "That is very true." She started walking. "My parents were killed by death eaters about five years after Voldemort was defeated."

"Wow," Harry was amazed be her openess to him. "You must have been pretty young when it happened."

"It's all a blur now." They reached the Fat Lady. She was particulary in a good mood.

"Gillyweed," Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Well, well look who we have here," she said in a very excited voice. "Mr. Potter and Miss Warren. You were put into Gryffindor after all and now you have Mr. Potter to show you around. Oh how exciting!"

"Can we go in now?" Harry asked. He was annoyed by the fat lady.

The fat lady looked taken aback. "Well, looks like someone is a bit grumpy. Very well." She opened up and Harry and Elizabeth went in while Elizabeth giggled.

There in he common room Hermione and Ron sat there looking like all the energy had just been sucked out of them. "So how was the first years?"

Hermione looked at them with tired expression. "Theyarejust vicous."

"I never want to have kids," said Ron. "Their to much work than their worth."

"Well I am going to bed," declared Hermione. "Are you coming Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I am tired to," she said, yawning. "Goodnight Ron and Harry."

"Good night," they said. Elizabeth smiled at Harry while Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry blushed while both girls walked up to their dormitory.

Ron looked at Harry and laughed. "Bloody hell I never thought I girl could get you so well hooked."

"What do mean?"

"Harry you're still blushing," Ron said breaking into another fit of laughter.

"Oh bug off you prat," Harry sputtered at him. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming or are you too tired to move your big head from that chair?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Both boys made their way to their dormitory and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Well I'm back! It's been forever but my other story I really wanted to get farther into it.

Today my little sister broke her arm again! She's only six to! I'm really glad I'm getting back to this story and I hope all of you are bearing with me. I promise you the next chapter will be done as soon as possible.

I don't know if my beta finished looking at this so if there are a couple of mistakes just bear with me. Thanks.

The Love of All

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and Elizabeth at breakfast.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Hermione snapped as she watched, disgustedly, as Ron inhaled his food.

"Well, good morning to you too," Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione decided to ignore this commentand instead turned her attention to Elizabeth, "What school did you go to before Hogwarts?"

"I went to the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic," Elizabeth replied while taking another bite of her toast.

Ron's gaze immediately riveted on Elizabeth, "Were you friends with Fleur Delacour?"

"No, I wasn't," Elizabeth said.

"She's engaged to my brother, Bill," said Ron. Harry stopped eating and looked at Ron with amazement.

"You didn't tell me that," Harry said still a little bit stunned.

"How was I supposed to tell you when my mom was around? Bloody hell Harry! My mom nearly exploded when she found out. We don't talk about it much at home." Elizabeth gave a small giggle before returning to her food. Harry was a little bit jealous that Ron could make Elizabeth laugh, but quickly brushed that thought aside when he saw Professor Wills coming toward them.

"Hello," said Professor Wills with a smile, "how are all of you this morning?"

"We're fine Professor," said Hermione, "It's great to be back at Hogwarts."

"I agree," Professor Wills sighed, "So many memories. I need to talk you Elizabeth. Come with me."

"Bye guys, I'll see you guys in Transfiguration then," Elizabeth gathered her things and quickly followed Professor Wills.

Once they were out of sight, Hermione turned her attention to Harry and Ron. "Harry, that dream you had, I think you should tell Remus about it. He can watch out for anything out of the ordinary outside of Hogwarts."

"Sure, why not." Harry got up from his seat and started walking out the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked looking very confused.

"Think I'll be able to write to Remus before Transfiguration?" Harry left, leaving Hermione to lecture Ron about how eating too much is not good for your health.

* * *

After writing to Remus, Harry headed toward Transfiguration. He walked alone until he saw a short blondedirectly ahead of him. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth didn't look back. She just kept walking. "Elizabeth!" Harry was getting annoyed that she wasn't answering. He then decided to catch up with her instead. "Hey, Elizabeth," Harry said when he caught up. 

"Oh, hey Harry," she looked at him. He saw in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

"I was just thinking," she said and started down the hall.

"About what?"

"It's none of your business ok!" She yelled at him.

Harry was taken aback by the outburst, but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry," she said sweetly, "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that the talk with my Aunt didn't go so well, and now I'm really frustrated." They walked in silence for awhile. "What house do we have this class with anyway?"

"I think it's Ravenclaw."

"Oh, whereare Ron and Hermione?"

"I saw them last at breakfast. Hermione was preaching to Ron about eating too much and Ron wasn't listening becuase he had a whole bunch of cereal in his mouth."

Elizabeth laughed. "They are the most interesting couple that I have ever seen. There so different, but they like each other alot."

"Hey, opposites attract right?"

"Right," she smiled at him. They reached Transfiguration. Harry and Ron sat togetheracross fromHermione and Elizabeth. They were going to learn how to turn a parrot into a whistle... this was going to be a very long class.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Did you think the first class was going to be that hard?" Both Elizabeth and Harry shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron. 

"It wasn't that difficult. Youjust weren'tflicking you wrist the right way."

Ron rolled his eyes. "We all can't get it right the first time 'Mione."

"Well, thats not my problem," Hermione spat back.

"What's are next class?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"It's Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said turning her attention to Elizabeth, "Your Aunt's class."

"Great," Elizabeth muttered, the dread evident in her eyes. Nobody said anything. They all walked silently to class.

When theyarrived,almost everyone was seated. Professor Wills was looking through a book full of what looked like spells.When everyone was properly seated, Professor Wills looked up from her book and smiled at everyone in the class. Her blonde hair was let down and gently traveled down her shoulders. She was wearinga blue robe that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I am Professor Wills, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Since I don't know any of you, I would like to start out with everyone telling me their name."

"Hermione Granger, Professor," said Hermione promptly.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore told me how bright you are." Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

"Elizabeth Warren," she said plainly.

"I know very well who you are, Miss Warren." Therecitation of nameswent on and onuntil it got to the back row.

"Ron Weasley, m'am," Ron said weakly.

"Your sister was in the class before you. She is absolutely wonderful!"

"Harry Potter, Professor."

She smiled. "Mr. Potter, your excellence in this class is known very well. It's probably just as well, too. I knew your parents. Wonderful people. James was excellent at this class as well."

She turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Today we are going to learn a charm called _Expelliarmus._ I don't know if you have learned this charm or not becuase right now your teacher from last year in incaapable in speaking propler English so just bear with me. It is a Disarming Charm that can be very helpful if your ever in a situation that you need to get rid of your enemies wand. Harry would you come here please?"

Harry went to the front of the classroom, wand in hand, knowing pretty well what he was going to have to do. "Harry is my opponent. I will disarm him giving me the upper hand. Watch." Professor Wills looked directly at Harry before yelling out, "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry's wand flew out his hands. "Harry retrieve your wand. Now Harry I want you to do the exact same thing to me."

After retrieving his wand, he got into position. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ The wand in Professor Wills hans flew out as well.

"Very good Harry!" Professor Wills said excitidly. "Alright everyone pair up and begin to practice it."

Not everyone found it as easy as Harry did but the members from the D.A. were doing just as well as Harry. Harry remembered the first time they have practice this spell during the first D.A. meeting. Mostly he remembers chaos.

When class was over many people got the spell correctly. Many people liked Professor Wills. Though they had fun in Defence Against the Dark Arts their next class was Potions. Everyone walked down to the dungeon dreading what was to come next.


End file.
